


Daddy's little girl

by deadp0et



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et





	Daddy's little girl

I lay down flat on the bed..daddy had told me to wait, I listened. Not wanting to disobey. The thought of the punishment I would get if I did sent shivers down my spine...daddy had never been one to "go easy" 

*****

I felt a hand on my ass. Knowing that I would get in trouble if I turned around, I didn't.  "How has daddy's little girl been.?" 

I knew that that had been an invitation to speak, so I answered.  "I've been good, sir" I knew better than to address him by his name. I'd definitely be in trouble. 

"Mmm..she hasn't gotten into any trouble, right.?" I shook my head. "Good girl" he slapped my ass and I lightly whimpered. "Ah..daddy's girl knows better then to make noises without asking..." my breath caught. "I'll let you off this time, baby." I bit my lip. He was usually never lenient.  "But just this once" he slapped my ass again, and this time I didn't whimper. "I'm in a very playful mood right now.." he moved his hand up my back. "Roll over" k listened. "He moved in closer and kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth, I felt his hand rubbing my clit..I curled my toes s he continued. "Go ahead..moan baby" I let out soft, quiet moans. "Yeah..does that feel good, baby girl.?" I nodded.  Good." He continued. But the pleasure stopped as soon as it had started. "I'll be right back" he came back moments later.  "Ready for some fun.?" He gave me a wicked smile. He walked over and roughly pulled me up, and started tying my hands behind my back. "Daddy's going to have some fun" he threw me onto the bed, a d jumped on top of me, kissing me. I let my hand find his rock hard penis and I started rubbing. "Uh uh uh, you know better" he pulled my hand away. "But since you seem to want it so much.." he stood up, taking me with him. He pulled down his pants. "Suck me off" the sudden assertiveness in his voice turned me on beyond belief.  "Now." I listened and took him into my mouth, slowly sucking. He started pulling on my hair, pushing his dick further in my mouth. "Yeah, take it like the slut that you are" he pushed harder. "Oh, fuck, baby.." he bit his lip and tilted his head back. He pulled out. "Get on the bed. Now." He pushed me down and got on top of me. "Roll over, ass up" I did as I was told. "Mmm.." he put his dick inside of me, slowly at first, teasing me. "Noises, baby..be as loud as possible" he started going faster. I moaned out loudly. He slapped my ass, hard. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. "Who do you belong to." 

"You" 

"Say it again" he slammed inside of me.

"You" I said it only slighly louder." 

"Who do you belong to.?" He put his hand around my neck.

"You, daddy. I belong to you"

"And what are you" he moved inside of me slowly

"I'm your slut" 

"Good girl" he stopped being polite..he slammed into me again and again, "no cumming until I say so" he started rubbing my clit while fucking me.

"Daddy..can I cum...please.." 

I heard a laugh. "No." I was so close. He pounded into me harder, slapping my ass, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back "Daddy is going to make you cum and you will like it" he let go fucked me harder. I moaned out his name, then screamed it. "Cum..go ahead baby" I let out another scream as I came..god it felt like extacy. He pulled out, turned me around, and pulled me Up. "Blow me until I cum" he stuffed his long and hard dick into my mouth. I started sucking, then stopped, licking the tip. He'd always liked that. He suddenly pushed his dick back into my mouth..hitting the back of my throat. "Fuck.." I felt his cum in the back of my throat, savoring every bit of it. He pulled out and untied me, laying down. I lay next to him "You're only mine". He rubbed my back. 

"Only yours, daddy"

 

 


End file.
